


Dove

by V_strawberry



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-30 10:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_strawberry/pseuds/V_strawberry
Summary: 金曜汉心里充斥着罪恶与欲望，他听到自己的声音颤抖着飘散在空气里，“我爱您，我的少爷，我愿意献给您我的忠诚、我的渴望及我的贪欲，我愿将灵魂呈上于您。”





	Dove

1.

清晨的空气还有些微凉，属于白日的阳光将沉睡了一整夜的韩家宅邸包裹起来，浮涌在空气中的尘埃也被蒙上一层金粉，微风卷着花香与露水吹过微波粼粼的湖面，枝头上的鸟鸣与泻下的光线也浸在了余下的清新里。

“咚咚”  
房间的门先是被敲了两下，随即被缓缓打开，身着西装的男人手里抱着洁净如新的衣服走了进来 ，他来到落地窗前，缀着楮色蕾丝花边的繁卓窗帘被拉开，黑暗与光亮相互撕扯着对方，阳光投射在巨大的落地窗上，接着覆盖了整个房间。

“少爷，该起床了。”  
“嗯唔......”  
床上的小人紧紧地裹着浅色的丝绸被子，毛茸茸的脑袋不断地往枕头里埋，他微微眯起一只眼，那本被压在肩膀底下硌的生疼的《一千零一夜》被推到了地毯上，时间流逝了一小会儿，孙东杓才废力地撑着胳膊坐了起来。

孙东杓白嫩的脸颊上透着些许粉红，头顶翘着几根呆毛，嘟起来的嘴唇泛着晶莹，他眯起眼睛， 微粉的唇瓣嗫嚅着开口：“金曜汉，你这么完美，就是有一个缺点。”

金曜汉单膝跪在孙东杓面前，一如既往地用戴着白色手套的手去替他解开睡衣的纽扣：“是缺点你，少爷。”

孙东杓满意地勾起嘴角，漂亮的眼睛弯成月牙，像一颗甜腻的蜜桃。

桌子上的香龛顶上绕出袅袅轻烟，跟金曜汉身上的香水味混在一起，闻着让人有些头脑发热。  
孙东杓的目光停留在那缕烟上，默默地看着它翻涌然后消失。  
随着睡衣被剥落，浓密的眼睫抬起，黑色的瞳孔看向自己的管家，隐约的烟雾，黑色西装，高挺的鼻梁，微红的嘴唇，精致的眉眼，都映衬得这个男人清冽得像夜空上的轮月。  
孙东杓乖巧地抬起两条胳膊和细嫩的腿，好去迎合金曜汉给他穿上衣和短裤的动作，只不过，在黑色的长袜被提到膝盖处时，孙东杓清楚地感受到了金曜汉手上的停顿。  
然而他也没有在意。穿好皮鞋之后，孙东杓就迫不及待地跑下了楼。

金曜汉拾起地毯上的那本《一千零一夜》来，用手绢擦拭了几下，便又塞到了枕头下面。

2.

孙东杓集中精神在盘子里的那几片熏肉上，熏肉的香气与红茶的味道纠缠在一起，食物的雾气给他的脸蛋蒙上一层湿润柔和，画面美好的如同上世纪的油画，如果除去他狠狠地用刀划着食物的话。

金曜汉站在一旁微微皱了皱眉，刚欲开口，只见韩胜宇的身影出现在了楼梯拐角处。孙东杓的眼睛里跳跃着喜悦，仿佛身体里传来砰一下子的摔门声，所有的情绪都关进笼子，内心的焦虑与烦躁戛然而止。

“父亲早上好。”孙东杓笑眯了眼睛。  
“老爷早上好。”金曜汉冲韩胜宇鞠了下躬。

向金曜汉点了点头后，韩胜宇顺了顺孙东杓额前的黑发，开口道：“东杓早上好。”

全身上下的血液涌向心房，孙东杓整个人像是咬了口棉花糖般地享受着甜意，他对上桌子对面那双温柔的眼睛，心脏猛地一缩，韩胜宇今天穿着件银色的绸制上衣，衬得白得近乎透明的皮肤更加细嫩，一双骨节分明的手在酒红色的巴洛克桌布下映得极其好看。  
孙东杓缓缓垂下眼睑，一下一下地眨着眼睛，黑色的眼眸里慢慢漾出些许细碎的光。  
金曜汉眼里流露出片刻的不悦，他迅速地掐了一下自己的手指，觉得自己嘴里像尝了一块变质的奶酪，随即又牢牢掩住眼底的神色。  
只不过孙东杓眼里的光令他嘴里那块奶酪又滑落到胃里，沉得让人反胃。

3.

金曜汉依旧记得，韩胜宇将孙东杓带回韩家的那一个夜晚，那一个九月末的雷雨天，雨点乘着风敲击着玻璃窗，雨珠顺着玻璃流下几道疤痕，窗外笼罩着一片黏糊的雾气，偶尔也有几抹绿色透露。

那个身着轻薄布料的男孩儿紧紧地贴着韩胜宇，他小巧的脸蛋上湿润了一片，整个人像是嵌在角落里的猫咪，他大概有八九岁，韩胜宇的手搂着他的肩膀，让他显得更小，金曜汉低头对上那双眼睛时，下意识觉得那像是黑曜石般的色泽。

他是那么的惹人怜爱，苍白的脸色映衬得他眼底微红，金曜汉这个角度能看到他细密的睫毛轻轻煽动着，这是他们的第一次见面。

“老爷，这是......”金曜汉疑惑地看向韩胜宇。

孙东杓下意识地看向金曜汉，毫无疑问，这个人是极为好看的，干净的衬衣和黑色的马甲贴着他的上身，黑色的西装裤裹着他挺拔有力的长腿，孙东杓盯着金曜汉看了几秒，等反应过来的时候，又像犯了错的猫咪一样讪讪地收回眼神。

韩胜宇屈膝蹲下面对着孙东杓，拿出手帕轻轻擦拭着他脸上湿漉漉的雨水，他开口道：“以后就由我来当东杓的阿爸吧。”尽管他们没有任何的血缘关系。

韩胜宇的声音温柔又清晰，孙东杓感到无数的暖意堆积在胸口处，他的内心雀跃了起来，却又不敢对上那双眼睛，于是落在他的嘴角处，又收回目光，他还没说话，韩胜宇就从把他抱了起来，揽在了怀里，接着孙东杓感觉自己又被传递到了另一个怀抱里，他下意识地搂住那人的脖子，头紧紧地靠着那人宽阔的肩膀，他眼前是黑色的布料，头顶是亮着橙色光芒的吊灯，窗外是电闪雷鸣。

“带他去洗个热水澡吧。”   
浴室的墙上挂着一扇拱形窗户，天花板从四周到中间都绘着油画，与地面上的瓷砖相互映衬，让人像是活在传统的欧式宫殿里。

金曜汉褪去孙东杓身上的那层衣物，还剩一件底裤时，小男孩覆上金曜汉的手，微微咬着唇瓣，脸上写满了犹豫，“我自己来吧。”声音稚嫩奶气。

金曜汉轻轻拨开孙东杓的小手，替他脱下最后一层防护，“还是我来吧。”随后扶着他踏入满着热水的浴缸里，水渐渐漫过孙东杓的胸膛，一阵阵的暖意漫上心头，惹得他眯起了眼。

金曜汉将乳白色的沐浴露在手里揉搓出泡沫，涂抹着孙东杓的身体，手心里软润滑腻的触感让他不禁失神，金曜汉顿时感到喉咙有些发干，恍惚间感觉耳边像是有人在说话，  
但太轻了他听不见，于是他凑近些了，耳边传来的是孙东杓的声音：“哥哥你也是这个家里的人吗？”

“咳咳，”适当性地咳嗽了两下，“我是韩家的管家，今年十八岁，小少爷您叫我金曜汉就可以。”  
“为什么要叫我少爷呢？”  
“因为老爷认了您作儿子，您自然就是这个宅子里的少爷了。”  
一个透明的泡泡从孙东杓手里滑落，他想抓住，“那...他，以后会一直照顾我吗？”

“老爷平日里公事繁杂，一般都会由我来照顾您的饮食起居。”

孙东杓微微蜷起自己的双腿，“嗯...谢谢你，金曜汉。”

韩胜宇的房间外立着一尊高高的白色大理石塑像，床幔上垂着青铜色的丝绸，孙东杓的脸颊隔着睡衣贴着韩胜宇的胸膛，韩胜宇炽热的呼吸从他的头顶吹过。  
“好好睡吧，东杓。”  
一双轻柔又温暖的手从孙东杓的脸上拂过，他不禁弯起了嘴角，心里同时忍不住开始期待明天。

4.

思绪回到当下，金曜汉提着茶壶，将红茶倒在了韩胜宇与林思绮两人的瓷纹茶杯里，随后恭敬地站到一旁。

林思绮一手托杯，嘬着红茶，一双眼睛透过帽檐的薄纱偷瞄着边上的韩胜宇，然后微微一笑，金曜汉突然觉得这个林家的小姐长得有点像盘子里放着的姜饼人......

这个想法太可怕，还没有出现一秒就被他拍散。

孙东杓觉得自己好像一时半会儿收不回贴在门把上的手了，他催促着自己应该要走，却迟迟迈不动脚步。他静静地站在门外面，指腹还贴在雕花的门把上，窗外飘来一朵厚重的云，投射下的阴影覆盖在了他的身上。

孙东杓记得这个林思绮，林家一直有意将女儿嫁给未有婚约的韩胜宇，虽看他有个儿子，但好在不是亲生的，也影响不了未来韩夫人在宅子里头的地位。

一阵狂风吹皱了平静的湖面，簇拥着红色花瓣的风直直地袭向孙东杓的心脏，如同海水般的冷意浇向头顶，尖锐的疼痛从心头蔓延全身。

一切，都只不过是他对韩胜宇的依恋而已，他又能得到什么呢？

金曜汉不经意地往门那儿一瞥，只见孙东杓藏在影子里的脸庞写满了悲伤，渐渐地变得有些模糊不清，而垂着头的孙东杓似乎也察觉到了什么，下意识抬起头。

两双眼睛在光线与尘埃的拉扯撕裂中对视。

黑曜石深处摇摆着微弱的星光，像一捧清泉冲洗掉宝石上的灰尘然后展露出它的惊人，但下一秒那双眼睛收敛了所有的光芒，变成了如同有着空洞般的玻璃。

金曜汉心头猛地一紧，身侧的手指也无意识的收紧。  
孙东杓急忙收回目光，刚刚凝固住的空气重新开始流动，回过神来后便悄悄地往楼上的房间走去。  
金曜汉紧紧地盯着门口的位置，眸光暗了一些，随后他将目光移向韩胜宇，开口道：“老爷，我突然记起今早上还没有喂少爷的猫，我能先去忙吗？”

得到韩胜宇的允许之后，金曜汉便轻轻阖上门，接着往楼上走去。

5.

孙东杓坐在床上，手紧紧抠着床单，他在想，韩胜宇会不会结婚后就把自己赶出去呢？  
自己就像是贪婪的贼，这爱恋本是无望的，但他就是控制不住自己，忍不住去想韩胜宇，想韩胜宇的温柔，想韩胜宇的触碰，想韩胜宇的一切。  
但他们这层所谓的父子关系却又如同枷锁一般地拦住那蔓延的情感......突然地，金曜汉的出现打断了孙东杓的思绪。  
金曜汉掩上房间的门，随后屈膝蹲在孙东杓面前，轻轻抹去他眼角的泪水，“少爷，怎么哭了呢？”

孙东杓长长的睫毛颤抖了几下，如同钻石间易碎的光。

“为什么爱一个人会这么难过？”  
太阳洒下的微光将浮涌在空气中的颗粒裹上一层粉，不甘寂寞的下沉又升起。  
金曜汉怔住了。

“好吧，看来你也不知道。”孙东杓眼底的失望沉定下来，他有些妥协的开口，“毕竟你说过你没有爱过别――”  
“不是的，少爷...”金曜汉牢牢掩住眼底的神色，他本该压制住这份感情的。

金曜汉心里充斥着罪恶与欲望，他听到自己的声音颤抖着飘散在空气里，“我爱您，我的少爷，我愿意献给您我的忠诚、我的渴望及我的贪欲，我愿将灵魂呈上于您。”  
对孙东杓的感情如同藤蔓般地缠绕住他的内心，金曜汉觉得自己已经陷进去了，“我深深地爱着您。”

孙东杓收回眼底的不可思议，他的心脏敲击着胸腔。他攥着床单的手指蜷缩着，或许……他可以…不...这种令他害怕的想法被他抹去，但那一瞬间，韩胜宇与那个女人的画面浮现在了脑海里，孙东杓的内心涌出一系列的想法，“他们会相爱吗？”“他们会结婚吗？”“他们会上床吗？”“他们会有小孩吗？”

于是，孙东杓亲昵地环上金曜汉的脖子，灼热的呼吸洒在耳旁：“金曜汉，”小腿微微磨蹭着男人的大腿内侧，眼底闪过一丝戏谑，红润的舌尖舔过嘴唇，

“好好疼爱我吧。”

6.

“林小姐，现在已经快正午了。”韩胜宇白皙修长的手搭在桌子上，节奏凌乱地敲击着桌面。  
林思绮捋了捋搭在肩头上的棕色长发，轻轻地咬着嘴唇，揉捏着准备开口。  
韩胜宇不悦地移开目光，他厌烦地撇了一眼这个与孙东杓相似却又远远不如他的咬嘴唇的动作。

“那胜宇你对于这件婚事――”

敲击的手指顿时停了下来，突如其来的亲昵令韩胜宇皱起了眉，他抬了抬下巴，修长的手指攥起了拳。

他漫不经心地开口，“很可惜的是，我以为林小姐您早就应该看出来我对你没有一丁点的意思了吧。”

韩胜宇刚想敲响孙东杓房间的门，又想到这个时候小孩儿应该还在睡午觉，刚转身迈开一步，门的另一侧却传来一声呜咽，微不可闻。

7.

香龛飘出的轻烟与汗水及精液的气味混在一起，弥漫在空气中，孙东杓紧紧地抱着金曜汉，承受着他在自己身上猛烈的撞击，孙东杓就像飘在巨浪上的船，浑身上下的血液汹涌地奔向下体，强烈的快感刺激着他的神经。  
“嗯嗯啊啊，慢，慢一点――”  
魅惑的嗓音袭向金曜汉的耳朵，他感觉自己的耳尖正在发烫，他们的肌肤紧紧地贴在一起,金曜汉狠狠地对孙东杓实行着占有，他疯狂地插入然后全部抽出，湿软的内壁被撑开，却又饥渴地吮吸着他的阴茎，每一下的抽插都碾过那凸起的一点，惹得孙东杓直叫唤， 金曜汉上前含住孙东杓颤动的如浪花间泡沫的睫毛,在他的耳畔呼唤着他的名字，

“东杓，东杓，我的小少爷。”  
接着再揉捏着孙东杓的两片臀肉，腰身猛烈地挺动。

金曜汉的声音令孙东杓在情欲的海洋里沉溺，他如同一块石头，掉落在深海处，被金曜汉拾起然后雕刻成完美的椭圆，镶嵌在黑金色的底座上。  
孙东杓隐约听到门外的走廊传来一阵脚步声，那阵脚步声似乎顿了顿，下一秒又落得毫不犹豫。

房间门被打开惊醒了孙东杓，金曜汉皱着眉看着韩胜宇一步步地走向床边然后解开领带的行为，孙东杓紧紧抓着床单，眼眸里闪烁着不安的神情。

“东杓看起来很舒服啊，怎么样，不介意再加一个人操你吧。”

“不――”孙东杓慌张地摇着头，话音还没落下，金曜汉就将他抱起，然后抽出自己的性器，接着韩胜宇从后面抱住他，掰过他的下巴狠狠地吻住，舔弄着唇瓣，搅弄着口腔内的津液，韩胜宇内心里仿佛有一头名为嫉妒的野兽,渴望冲破上锁的牢笼,恋恋不舍地离开孙东杓的嘴唇后，韩胜宇将两根手指插入了孙东杓潮湿的后穴里，他不断地抠挖着内壁，以至于响起色情的水声。

孙东杓的脸颊透着淡淡的粉红，睫毛低垂着，红润的嘴唇微微张开，“阿爸，阿爸......”  
金曜汉在孙东杓张开的双腿之间用手抚慰着挺立的欲望，接着俯下身子，金曜汉用嘴含住了孙东杓那稚嫩的透着粉红的阴茎。

“啊，啊嗯哈！”

金曜汉温暖的口腔内壁包裹着孙东杓的脆弱，柔软潮湿的嘴唇浅浅含着阴茎的龟头，金曜汉很讲究的避免用牙齿碰到柱身，用舌头舔弄后接着搅动着津液离开，在半空中拉出一道透亮的银丝。

孙东杓的嘴里不断吐露着呻吟，金曜汉沉醉地看着对方享受的表情，他不自觉地加快了嘴里吞吐的速度。

“嗯哈，快进来吧阿爸。”  
孙东杓意乱情迷地舔舐着韩胜宇的下巴，韩胜宇不断揉搓着孙东杓的腰部,仿佛捏着一颗熟透了酿着酒香的水蜜桃。  
韩胜宇粗重的呼吸声在孙东杓耳边不停响起，气息重重洒在他的脸上，韩胜宇快速地撸了一把后，便扶着自己的阴茎进入了孙东杓的后穴。

“嗯唔――”孙东杓满足地发出一声猫咪般的呜咽，他贪婪地记忆着韩胜宇身上的桃子香与金曜汉身上的玫瑰香混在一起的味道。

粗重暧昧的喘息声和交合的粘连声在房间里此起彼伏，金曜汉的口交及韩胜宇的抽插给孙东杓带来了极大的刺激，他感觉自己的小腹泛起来一股热流，仿佛有什么东西在里面乱串。

“我又要射了嗯――”  
“啊哈..”他嗓子里发出一阵叹息，一股白浊射在了金曜汉的嘴里，接着被他吞下。

韩胜宇还在操弄着孙东杓，他似乎是不知疲倦了一般，孙东杓已经被刺激地发不出连续的呻吟声了，嘴里的小舌吐露在外面，如同一朵含苞待放的玫瑰。  
金曜汉从枕头底下抽出那本《一千零一夜》来，翻到了死神与少女的那一页，他在心底虔诚地读着，接着握住孙东杓纤细的小腿，亲吻他的脚腕，脚背，动作轻柔得仿佛在对待什么易碎的器皿一样。  
随着最后的几下抽动，韩胜宇射在了孙东杓的体内。

轻风卷着花草香从半开的窗户处吹进来，越过微波粼粼的湖面，吹散了房间里的燥热。

金曜汉温柔地说着：“我爱您，我的少爷。”


End file.
